Instructor
by Lily Noir
Summary: zero doesn't like to dance, but the ball is coming up ... what did yuuki get him into now XP


here's another fanfic ... hee hee hee  
a miracle if you ask me ...xp  
well ... anyways - enjoy

* * *

**INSTRUCTOR**

''Seriously Zero! The dance is soon and you're not even trying.'' Said an exasperated Yuuki.

''I don't like to dance.'' He replied courtly.

''That isn't any exscuse to ditch something so important. Both the night class and the day class will be attending. The chairman said that even we prefects have to dance and SOCIALIZE.'' Ranted Yuuki on and on. It was night and they were patrolling the school grounds. '' I know that's a tough word for you since everything you do practically has the purpose to keep people away. I'm positive that if I looked in the dictionary for the word antisocial a picture of you and your full biography would pop up.''

''Really? I don't see you running the other way.'' Said Zero evenly.

''ha ha ha ha ha ha. I'm getting you a dance instructor.''

''What?'' exclamed Zero and stopped dead in his tracks.

''Yea. You heard me right. Let me repeat that, I'm getting you a dance instructor.'' Said Yuuki as she turned around and faced him.

They stood there staring at each other for some time.

''I don't need a dance instructor. I know how to dance, I just don't want to.'' Retorted Zero with a blank look on his face.

''Well I don't know that since you raepeatedly refuse to practice.'' Sighed Yuuki for the umpteenth time '' or to dance at the real thing for that matter. And since it's completely immposible for me to get you to dance I'll just ask someone else to do it.''

"And what makes you think that anyone else would be able to do it."

"Oh, that person is very good. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be able to do it. Only problem is getting said person to agree to help you.'' Said Yuuki. Then wearing a contemplating expression she turned around and stalked off.

'' hn'' was his reply. He turned around and walked the other way.

Zero couldn't help but wonder why Yuuki was so concerned about his dancing ability. Sure, she was always there with him and supporting him. But butting in his ''party life'' isn't (well, it is) something she would do, especially with this much vigour and determination. She's planning something. He can feel it. It's a tingling sensation that is wrapping around his spine, urging him to run in the opposite direction like a headless chicken.

It's never a good thing when he gets this feeling, especially when Yuuki is involved.

He got this feeling 2 years ago on Halloween and brushed it off, it turns out that Yuuki was planning his costume. That year he went as Dracula (the whole school was plunged in darkness for 6 months as a result of his mood). God only knows how she got him into that one.

He got this feeling again a little over a year ago. Yuuki was baking a cake solo. He ended up being hospitalized for food poisoning (how the hell did the chairman get out of that one unscathed).

The feeling is here now, and he doesn't like it one bit. Better be on guard...

'' Zeerooo'' came a cheerful cry cutting across the campus.

Zero turned around to face the direction the just-a-tad-bit-too-cheery voice came from.

'' You're all set up'' grinned Yuuki '' the night class's classes have been cancelled for today so you don't have to patrol tonight. Be in the dancing hall at midnight.'' She informed him, then whirled around and flew away faster than should have been possible for such a small girl.

Fishy, she never ran from him.

The feeling hit him, and hit him hard. Oooh, he didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Standing in front of the huge doors of the dancing hall Zero couldn't help but wonder why he came here after all. He just doesn't feel like dancing, that's not s crime. Unlike those night class vampires he doesn't put on a mask. He doesn't pretend to be something he's not, he doesn't wear the skin of a human just that he can prey on them, he doesn't smile for the purpose of feeding easier. He used to be one, a human. And then a vampire destroyed his everything and made him one of them, a monster. And so he knows that this foolish idea of pacifism isn't going to last, and the humans at this school are going to pay the price. He shouldn't be dancing, he should be watching them.

Well, not like anyone can make him do anything he doesn't want to do. The only one who had any hope of doing that was Yuuki, and she failed. Now she gave him to this instructor to 'brake'.

It's probably some girl from the night class. He smirked; no way in hell is he going to listen to something a pompous high-class vampire 'lady' says. No way is he going to listen to whatever any vampire says.

Although, Yuuki doesn't have good relations with any night class female, so it probably wouldn't be any of them.

That only leaves Wakaba since most of the day class students don't like Yuuki that much (if at all). Idiots.

Or it could be the chairman. He's seriously going to blow a fuse if when he opens the doors he sees the chairman waiting for him in a ballerina dress. He shuddered at the thought.

Zero sighed; it's time to find out which poor fool agreed to 'handle' him.

He opened the heavy twin doors with ease and stopped like he had rammed straight into a brick wall.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement of the whole damn century. Even the chairman in his insane choice of clothes would be preferable to the person he's seeing right now. There must be something wrong in this picture, he should have gone and got his eyes checked the last time chairman suggested it. But his eyes are fine, his mind must be playing games with him. No, that's not it, his mind is fine, he never felt saner in his whole life. Then this is a mirage, it's the only explanation for this sight.

There, standing right next to the window and looking outside, was none other than Kuran Kaname.

The moonlight danced over his features like the fingers of an old sculptor over a perfect statue of a mysterious ancient god. His kind eyes were looking at something in the courtyard (most likely Yuuki) with so much warmth and affection and devotion that it contrasts sharply with his usual cold and rigid demeanor.

He's wearing casual clothes that're comfortable and easy to move around in. His shirt is pale black and hugs his chest and shoulders perfectly. He has no tie on and the top few buttons are unbuttoned, exposing his perfect pale neck and collarbone. The dark gray pants are long and elegant, showing perfectly how long his legs are and molding amazingly against them.

He turned to Zero and looked at him with an ironic little smile tugging at his lips.

''Hello there, Kiryuu-kun''

''What are you doing here Kuran-sempai''

'' Why, I'm your instructor of course. Yuuki came to me last night and asked if I could 'help' her with your colossal inability to dance. As I could never turn her down, I agreed to be your temporary dancing partner.''

THAT was her plan. To have Kuranbreak him. How very amusing. Partly because Yuuki actually thought that Kuran could do anything, and partly because Kuran really agreed to 'help'. Never in his whole existence would he have thought that the proud pompous jerk would actually agree to ANYTHING like this, even if the request came from Yuuki. It's frightening to see just how much power that girl has over the both of them.

Though, 'she's in for it now' was Zero's line of thought.

Without a single word he turned around to walk away, but right then the doors slammed shut right in front of him. He started getting angry.

'' Now now, Kiryuu-kun. I can't have you walking away before we even start. Yuuki asked ma expressly to do this, what would she think of me if I failed.''

'' Not like I really care Kuran-sempai. Just tell her you've seen how I dance and that there's no need for any lessons.'' Replied Zero as he stared blankly at Kaname. He was getting really angry now.

Kaname, though, advanced closer and positioned himself around two meters in front of Zero '' You of all people should know how impossible it is for me to lie to Yuuki. Since you probably feel the same towards her as I do. And that is why I cannot just let you walk right out of here.''

Now Zero was losing it, and Kuran is making him lose it. Is he seriously thinking of making him dance? Even if it's a request from Yuuki he should see that it's practically impossible for him to 'teach' Zero anything, let alone something that involves physical contact like dancing. He can feel his fingers itchingto hold the bloody rose and point it at this arrogant pureblood, it won't be long before ha snaps and pulls it out.

They're both standing there, unmoving and staring at each other. Kaname's gaze cool & composed and Zero's blank & aloof. And just as it seemed that their staring match would go on and on without jealding any results, the door cracks open and Yuuki's perky little head peeked through.

She gave them an angelic smile '' Wow, you're both here and actually about to dance. I thought that you won't do it but here you are. I'm proud of both of you, you're great. Don't let me bother you. I was just going to the chairman's office and thought I'd stop by and check on the two of you. Well, See ya!'' And with that Yuuki's head slipped back out of the room and the doors closed. She had been quick an frank, unusual.

They both stared at the door for a long moment after Yuuki had left, then Zero sighed.

'' Fine Kuran, let's dance. But if you step on my foot so help me I'll massacre you''

Kaname chuckled at that line, '' I wouldn't worry Kiryuu-kun, I'm the instructor here.''

They moved to the center of the room and took their places.

'' Let's do the waltz. It's the only dance you really need to know how to dance on these gatherings. And frankly, it's the most likely that it'll be the only thing I'll get to show you before that vein on your forehead pops.'' Explained Kaname as he put his hand on Zero's hip.

'' Careful Kuran!'' Warned Zero as he critically eyed the offending hand (contemplating whether to brake it or to just plain chop it off)

'' We have to hold each other properly, otherwise there wouldn't be any point in learning the steps.'' said Kaname in a tone usually reserved for scolding impatient children. Suspiciously, though, his eyes shone with barely muffled amusement.

Zero narrowed his own eyes at that.

'' Do you know the basic steps?'' asked Kaname and then drew Zero closer to himself and held him tightly in his arms.

And he was enjoying himself, Kaname Kuran was actually enjoying this game. Of course that's only because he's bullying Kiryuu-kun. But he too needs to vent his frustration with Kiryuu being closer to Yuuki than he is and being with her all the time. So now he is holding Kiryuu in the girl's position and teaching him how to dance (while he, himself, leads) and his expression is priceless.

To be honest, it's taking him all his self-control not to burst out laughing ... or even to crack a smile. Kiryuu looks like he's about to petrify with the shock and explode with rage at the same time. And that vein on his forehead is clearly pulsing.

Kuran's toying with him. He can see it ever so clearly, and it's pissing him off. AND that ever so minute twitch of his lips is the indicator that he's enjoying it. Zero could feel the vein on his forehead pulse. It's time he took control of things. Kuran is going to pay for this.

''Of course I do, Kuran-sempai.'' his voice vas even and sounded a tad bored. It revealed nothing of the scorching hot rage boiling just beneath the surface.

Though, on his face Zero let a sinister little smirk take form. That minute twist of his lips, so small it should have been insignificant, brought with it a lot of foreboding.

If warning lights went off inside his head, Kuran hid it well. Knowing Zero for a total of two point five seconds should teach anyone to fear for their life when his usually scowling face broke into a smile.

Zero let his smirk grow, 'game on then'.

'' I know how to dance the waltz perfectly'' he continued on his previous statement '' so we don't need to review that. Instead,'' Zero took a step back '' lets do the tango.'' and with that he pulled Kuran to himself and threw him backwards in that 'oh, so well known' tango pose. Now he was on top of Kuran and leading the way. Kuran's weight was easily managed with his new vampire strength (the only thing that is good that came out of this curse). His one arm was secure around Kuran's torso and the other was running along Kuran's long leg.

He got the satisfaction of seeing Kuran's eyes widen in shock and a look of disbelief cross his stoic face. It was soon gone though, and he started to straighten up. Then Zero let another sinister smirk appear on his face. He wouldn't let Kuran off that easily. He agreed to dance with him, now he should face the consequential of listening to Yuuki and thinking he would just stand by and quietly take this. Turning the tables went well and now he was having fun.

He took Kuran's hand and spun him around in front of himself so that they were facing the same direction. Then he let his hands fell down and placed them on Kuran's hips and pulled him against himself.

Kaname had gone completely still, his whole body rigid. To say that he was shocked would be like saying that an elephant was just a tad bit bigger than a mouse. His brain had almost shut down. This was something he had never been through before. None dared to do something like this to him, however much they wished to do it. And here is Kiryuu, spinning him around and holding him like a GIRL.

He has to admit, Kiryuu really did turn the tables well. The boy is quite resourceful and quick on his feet, he gives him that. But now is time for him to regain control of the situation.

Kuran is up to something, Zero can feel it. He had relaxed and was just turning around with his mouth opening to say something, then the doors opened and the chairman's perky head popped in.

'' Kaname-ku ...'' he let the call fall and then with a glint to in his eyes asked '' Why, hello! Am I by any chance interrupting something?''

The look both Kaname and Zero shot him could only be described as the look a god of death would shoot his victim before he takes his life and massacres his body, then leaves it to vultures as he departs and deposits the victims soul in the deepest depths of hell.

'' I'll take that as a no then'' said the now shivering chairman while his eyes shone with amusement and fear '' Well anyway, Kaname-kun I need your help now. Some of the night class students have sneaked out of the moon dorm and are on the loose. Could you come with me and bring them back?''

'' Of course chairman'' Kaname replied and started walking towards the door. he turned his head in Zero's direction '' It was my honor to 'dance' with you Kiryuu-kun. Too bad we have to stop for now, I've just had a great idea for a dance we could do. Who knows, maybe we could try it out at the dance.'' Kaname said chuckling as he left the room.

Zero was left glaring at the door.

He had that feeling again, and went to look out the window.

'Well whatever' he thought and turned to exit the room.

Yuuki was standing there, leaning on the doorframe. She had a suspicious glint in her eyes (as well as a faint flush on her cheeks).

'' So, maybe you should dance with Kaname-sempai at the real thing'' she said.

He turned the glare to her now.

'' I'd rather not.'' he said as he pushed past her and went in the direction of his bed.

* * *

and that's it *phew* ;)

boredom engulfed me and i finished it like this ...  
it has a lot of potential for continuing but i think i wont do it ... too little inspiration  
(but who knows ... maybe i'll get bored on the beach and countinue it or ...)

if any of you want to continue this just notify me in a comment or something (and preferably give me your link) andi'll redirect potential readers to your page

i had an urge to write some zero/kaname but the 'feelings for each other' thing seemed far too fetched so an idea like this was born XP *heehee*  
i had them interact rather intimately (the touching and hugging ) jet with no romantic feelings for each other  
i think i captured their caracters rather acurately (well kaname at least ... i don't think my zero portrays the real zero all that well)  
and its rather fitting that they do all this for yuuki

i think i covered it all ... thanks for reading :) love yall


End file.
